Jupiter
| tribes = | place = 13/16 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 10 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 19/20 | challenges2 = 1 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 3 }} Jupiter is a contestant from and . In , Jupiter aligned with Sam until her eventual blindside, leaving Jupiter on the outs. He was voted out in 13th place to Hey's alliance. In , Jupiter became the first boot of the Nostradamus tribe for being inactive. Profile Survivor West Side Jupiter started on the Sharks tribe where he bonded with Sam. She sent him to the Dance at the Gym enough times to put a target on his back. Once she was blindsided, he did not much much left that he could do. The alliance of Hey, Nico III, and Ti were already in control. He found the Legacy Advantage and willed it to Nico III. He was upset that Nico III voted him out though, so he privately messaged Alex and told him that he gave his Legacy Advantage to Nico III. Voting History Renaissance Jupiter started on the Nostradamus tribe as a captain for being a Returning Player. Unfortunately for him, his reputation of being an active and strong-minded player from led to his tribe being wary of him. Nostradamus won immunity, keeping him safe from Tribal Council. The Shakespeare tribe made a huge comeback from the previous challenge, pushing Nostradamus to last place. Jupiter found himself on the chopping block, and, as a result, was the first person voted out of Nostradamus and became the first captain to leave the game. Voting History Post-Survivor Cheating * During his time in , Jupiter found a Legacy Advantage. Following his elimination, he was told to will his advantage to a member of his tribe. Believing Nico III to be the one that voted with him, he willed the advantage to him, then promptly told Alex about it upon finding out Alex was the one who voted with him. Alex informed Rob, resulting in Jupiter being removed from the West Side Discord server. * It was later revealed that Jupiter was actually Liam from . He claimed that he never cheated while playing as Jupiter in West Side or . Coincidentally, Jupiter played with Mitchell in Renaissance, the same person he idoled out eight seasons prior in . Trivia * Jupiter is the first Returning Player to be voted off by new players. * Jupiter is the first castaway to play multiple seasons yet not participate in a Tribe Switch. * Jupiter is the first contestant to will the Legacy Advantage to another player. ** He is also the first contestant to not find the Legacy Advantage in the premiere episode. * Jupiter, Raven, SRV, Boom, Garin, Brody, and Panda are the only returning contestants to be affiliated with two tribes. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:West Side Contestants Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Sharks Tribe Category:Nostradamus Tribe Category:13th Place Category:19th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: Renaissance